


Spring Never Comes

by repentantships



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Son of Demeter!Wooseok, Son of Hades!Seungwoo, Son of Hermes!Seungyoun, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), seungwooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repentantships/pseuds/repentantships
Summary: —When he longs for someone he had left a long time ago, is the moment he realizes that nothing ends between them. Wooseok can't stop thinking of Seungwoo, neither does Seungwoo. And their little star is the way to pieces things back together, like they used to.





	Spring Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo people! This is my first ever fic in this fandom and just discovered a new beautiful ship that I might going to be so obsessed for haha
> 
> I just find them so cute especially when they interact and with the fact they interact so much is why I'm liking the ship more!
> 
> seungwooseok nation wins uwu
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

It was then when they see each other again, Wooseok knows it will never be the same. He vividly remembers how he looks, how pale he is, how dim the light of that dark orbs are. He is the same old Seungwoo, except he feels different. How long has it been since they saw each other? Both of them probably could not remember.  
  
It has been too long, but time really does not heal the wound.  
  
He is standing there, boringly stare at a small sculpture of a kitten. It reminds him of their pet, Little Star, that also means a farewell[1]. He wonders how the star be doing without him. Little star loves cuddles and kisses. It loves to cuddle itself to Wooseok whenever he was sitting on the sofa, watching tv on just another lazy day. It loves little strokes whenever it was time for bed, sitting next to their pillow in between Wooseok and Seungwoo's. Little Star was just like their cute little daughter who always craves attention from its parents. He misses her.  
  
Takes him a while to realize the presence, Seungwoo barely leaves the house unless it was necessary. He would leave the house alone, or if Wooseok asks him too. He fancied a movie night with self made pasta for lunch or maybe steak for dinner than a fancy dinner at restaurant. He works in the basement of his huge mansion; building things. Seungwoo loves building things and Wooseok wonders if he still does.  
  
The place is a spacious, decorated by beautiful furnitures. An open house with crowds of people admiring statues, sculptures, art gallery, and some of furnitures they might opt to take to fill in their new house. It is no different for Wooseok. With Seungyoun holding him close as he is observing all the furnitures for their new wedding home. He can see that familiar figure slowly walking from the small kitten sculpture, turning his body around as he greets more old ladies having a feast on his art work. Those gentlemen in suits and dangling pocket watch seem to be a familiar crowd to the taller male.  
  
"You see something you like?" Seungyoun takes his attention away from the old memories. "Uh? Should we go there? Seems like they have good chairs there." Wooseok drives both of them to the other corner, right where that familiar figure stands.  
  
Their eyes meet for a matter of seconds, drowning them in recollection of painful thoughts. _Did he miss me?_ It was unconscious, but he feels the guilt grows noticing a lover next to him. "Welcome," his velvet voice rings through his ears signaling all his nerves and throws his mind back to where they were belong. Seungyoun is delighted to see him, they must have known each other, do they?  
  
"Seungwoo!" he asserts. His face lightens up at the sight of a friendly figure. "It's been awhile! I thought you're living overseas now, I heard?"  
  
Seungwoo chuckles at the old friend. He bats no eyes at the smaller figure and shakes his friend's hand. "Nah, just to settle some new business. We're expanding the market."  
  
"That's great to know you're doing well," Seungyoun tugs at his boyfriend and looks at him. "Oh, I have yet to tell you, I'm going to be engage with Wooseok. Wooseok, this is my high school friend, Han Seungwoo." The atmosphere drops to zero point when they're present around each other's comfort zone. Wooseok wishes for a lot of things, including disappearing right at this moment. He can feel his heart beats faster, undeniably fast from all the guilt, pain, and longing of the loved one.  
  
Seungwoo was his loved one.  
  
No, he might have still loves him.  
  
He smiles with a light force tug on his contorted face. "Hello, nice to meet you." Seungwoo mutters the same, as if they have never met each other before. He could not have said other wise to ruin to mood. The place is pretty crowded and they are not at the best situation at reminiscing. Seungyoun, he can find out later. The greeting is short and simple, but leaves a great impact to him. It only takes him almost instantly to have all the burn of discomforts come back. All the apprehended thoughts fill his cognition and drilling him in a hard processing of all the regrets of the past.  
  
He really wants to go back. He really does.

* * *

  
  
Just a week after all the debacle of reuniting with an old lover. Seungyoun knows and he is not happy with it. Their relationship has been estranged for at least a month now and Wooseok knows pushing through for the engagement has never been a good idea for him. He should have told him sooner, but he always misses the timing. He blames himself for that.  
  
A perfect timing is always a terrible excuse. He heard that a lot from his mother and she is right. The engagement was called off and Seungyoun might as well dump him. He is going to be the black sheep here, he knows. But at the same time, he feels sorry for the man. Their love was never been fated. It's an arranged meeting. Their parents set them up and Wooseok wasn't hating the idea back then, knowing he should step out of the somber zone of longing for—Han Seungwoo.  
  
His mother saw it through him, but she never got mad at him once everything falls apart.  
  
_"Love could be painful, but it will be a lot more painful when you're not brave enough to decide what will you do to heal, son."_  
  
That engraved inside his head. He has yet to know what will he decide after this. His marriage falls apart, his feels empty, he is longing for someone who might not able to love him the same. The spring never comes. His sorrowful thoughts claiming over him and he is the god of spring without a strength to bring all the happiness to the world. His mother tries to fix all the bad choices he made. _"There won't be any spring, ever."_  
  
He would rather curl on his bed, sobbing through the sad thoughts of not being wanted. Seungyoun does not want him anymore, their feelings are not mutual, so what's there to protect? It is his fault and he can not abide the truth to that.  
  
Just like that spring never comes. Pearls of snow coat the fringe of his windows, brings crisps of ice forming on corners. His mother coaxes him for so many times already to come out of the cave and greets the world. They need him. _But Seungwoo doesn't_. He slumps his back to a soft couch of oak. Then a knock to his window carries him back to the reality. He turns his head to see outside the window. A tiny print of palm against the glass magnifies his curiosity. "Star?" He mumbles.  
  
He walks to the window and opens it carefully. A black kitten with wide eyes staring at him from below. It mewls like it always does. Wooseok chuckles, in both amusement and delight. It has been two years since they see each other and he misses his little girl. "Star! What are you doing here!" He opens the window wide, realizing piles of snow has covered most of the flower garden outside his chamber. How could he be shutting himself out from the world and let this happen?  
  
The kitten jumps on the frame and down to the cold floor of the room. It walks gracefully, observing the wide space and decides to jump on the soft mattress in the middle of the room. Wooseok closes the window and watches the kitten's shape shifts from a furry kitten to a little girl in white hood. Her dark hair, pink cheeks, and glistening dark orbs really reminds him of her owner.  
  
"Pa!" She bursts from the bed and hugs him tight. He misses her, very much. "Star, you should have called in advance if you're coming. Your dad will be so worried."  
  
Her lips bow in a disappoinment. "Daddy won't let me have the phone and he is busy making tables in the basement! He even forgets he should be playing slides with me today!" They look at each other in the eyes and he hugs her tight.  
  
"I miss you. He said you're not coming back so I think I can just go to see you and see myself if you really hate me." Her eyes brim with tears. He would never hate the little angel. Little star might not be his biological daughter—they rescued her from a small temple near a sacred mountain when Seungwoo had to deal with vicious underworld creature. Wooseok saw her hiding under a wrecked old temple—breathing short, with escaping tears as she struggles with a broken leg under an old oak tree on top of her. Remembering all of that really puts him back how he used to be so happy when they met. The guilt grows bigger thinking how Star felt abandonded once again. He could never do that, it was just that both him and Seungwoo could not find a middle ground to their relationship resulting to him stepping out of the mannor.  
  
He hugs her tight, stroking the dark locks. He misses the warmth, but it still barely pulls him out of the hole. "Are you sad?" she looks up to him with her wide eyes. Her eyes twinkle like a black diamond, beautiful. "Dad refuses to leave the house, because he said it's not spring yet. The lady from tv said spring is late." It sounds trivial coming from Star, but little did she know it really wakes the man in front of her. "And I know there is no spring when Papa is sad." Wooseok looks at his own reflection on the mirror. Spring has yet to come and it's all because of him. He never asks for the power, nor to was born from a mother who controls half of the globe. Crazy, to know a normal living man like him is the same person who changes the weather based on his mood.  
  
"But you don't hate me right?" Star asks. "No of course not, I miss you too, Little Star." he sighs, caressing her face as he kisses her forehead lovingly. He is scared, but he really wants to go back.  
  
A knock on his door interfering the moments of the two. "Young master? You have a guest." He opens the door, greeted by Junho who is surprised at the sudden appearance of Star. She gives him a cheeky smile as she follows Wooseok to the living room. His little heart hopes it's a fellow he has expected all along. A tall build, dark coat, strikingly dark hair, with hazy eyes and pale skin. Reminds him so much of the dim yet beautiful underworld.  
  
His eyes are wide in astonisment seeing an unexpected guest coming to his house. "Hello," the voice is low, but sweet. His presence is no longer like he used to be, but maybe because Wooseok might have grown detached from it. It was wrong of him to extricate himself from the sadness that fast, yet that is what has been the problem with him. "Seungyoun?" he almost gasps, but then come to a fair conclusion. There is no way he-  
  
"I'm here to take you,"  
  
"To where?" _the underworld?_ there is no way Seungwoo would want him back to the realm.  
  
"The underworld." And everything clicks in his mind. Seungyoun has always felt different than the others, but similar to Seungwoo. He never think further of it, doubting how it must have had something to do with him overcoming an old pain. But when Seungyoun suddenly comes to him like this, offering a ride to the underworld is when everything pieced together.  
  
Star is observing the unfamiliar figure. They have never met before and her protective instinct heightened whenever someone with a strong semblance comes around her family members, even if she is not an equal competitor to the said person. "Where?" she asks Wooseok, her eyes darkened with tint of redness. A symbolic to her bad omen. "Home." Wooseok gives her a smile of reassurance. He holds her tight to his chest as they walk out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Junho? Tell mother I'll come back late."  
  
"Yes, Young master. Have a safe trip."  
  
The chariot with two dark horses stand right beside the gate. He misses this kind of ride and surely enough misses the destination he has been holding himself from visiting to. He would say, his mother is not very fond of the underworld. But after knowing Seungwoo and his calm personality her impression changes slowly, melted by how much of a gentleman he is. However the idea of him meddle with the underworlds is still a bad idea to her. She would rather have Seungwoo visiting than him living in the underworld, but Wooseok likes the place. He fancies a mysterious yet intimate place like the mannor.  
  
The ride was really quite. Star has turned back to her original form and sleeps on top of his laps. Seungyoun doesn't shift an eye from the outside scenery as his chariot takes them accross an open gate to the underworld realm. Most of normal humans might not be able to see it. There are tales and whispers about the gate, how it leads to a different dimension. They are not wrong, but myths about the Underworld ruler surely far from what they heard of from folktales.  
  
It is unfortunate that they could not know better. Han Seungwoo, as an underworld ruler is never close to the evil and sinister God the humans potraying for. He takes someone's life to a measure and brings them back when he thinks it's a wise decision. He meddles with the lost souls and guide them back to where they belong. Despite his lenient nature, he is a stiff and dutiful towards all the orders of underworld. He is a pride of his father and he could not be anything other than that, is what makes Wooseok falls for him. A rigid and dutiful son of Pluto falling in love to son of fertility is out of the equation in book of fate.  
  
"You're thinking of him?" Seungyoun finally breaks the ice. He could not tell the emotion beneath, but he expects the latter to at least holds a resentment against him. Wooseok nods, not once denying. Seungwoo has always been in his thoughts for awhile. That defined as considerably long enough that he might not harbor even an inch of devotion to the son of messenger. "Have you ever think of me? Before this?" His voice is gentle, but filled with torns. He knew, they both knew it would not work. That one last beat to his chest hurts. Wooseok does not dare to say anything. He doesn't want to put hopes to the male.  
  
The love, it never exists. Wooseok lied to Seungyoun and to himself. He thought he can overcome it, but he can't. It will never work, his heart belongs to the man of the underworld. The seeds of pomegranate means a lot of things to him. It wasn't just a mere promise, it's a vow. They were self centric and he could not realize that until now. He knows deep down Seungyoun is a good man and he does not deserve him. "I'm sorry." Wooseok utters. His voice comes out as a whisper. His heart is somewhere else and he does not dare to admit that to the man in front of him.  
  
Seungyoun lets out a hearted laugh, painful, he can perceive that. "What can I do, you're the love of pluto. A pipe dream it is to have you, Wooseok." The chariot stops right in front of the border to a huge mannor in front of them. Field of Asphodel spread across the landscape, oh, a familiar sight. "We're here." Seungyoun and Wooseok get off the chariot. "I guess, this is the end of the journey. See you later?" Seungyoun gives him his antic playful smile. He will miss that smile and warm look, but someone else deserves that more than him.  
  
"Thank you, Seungyoun. I owe you."  
  
He clicks his tongue. "Nah, don't bother. It's an honor to take you here." Wooseok gives him the last hug and walks away with Star on his hold. "Oh, Wooseok?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Treats him nicely. He is still my best friend afterall." Wooseok laughs full heartedly, feeling the warmth on his chest. He can't wait to see the pluto. He waves his goodbye and walks inside.

* * *

  
  
The wandering souls and cerberus greet him on the way. They stop their tracks enticed by a sudden presence of an upper world-ians. One of the cerberus barks excitedly as it recognizes its owner. Wooseok gives it a stroke on the head and a hug of yearning and loss. The closer he gets to the door the more nervous he is. Hesitation fills him to the brim, he has no idea of what to expect. Seungwoo has always been the man he hardly could read. He hides his emotions really well. Does Seungwoo still love him after all this time?  
  
Star wakes up from its slumber and shifts into its human form. She looks at him with an excitement. "Daddy must have been inside! Or still in the basement!" She drags him to open the door. The scale of the mansion still amazes him every time. Despite the size, Seungwoo lives here alone with Star. He knows very well how lonely it can be living in the underworld, with basically dead people surrounding him. Huge statue of the king greets him, never felt so familiar in someone else's house. This placed used to be his house too.  
  
Wooseok wonders and still wonders, distracting himself from the sense of guilt and fear of rejection. He deserves that and Seungwoo could have find someone better. But he knows Seungwoo could not overcome the loss as well when he sees the sword hung on the exact same place used when he fights for Wooseok. The fight of fate against his own father, convincing him that his emotions for Wooseok is real. To convince the mother-in-law, god of fertility, that Seungwoo is a fair pair for her son.  
  
The sword, is the symbol not of an ownership, but a prove of his devotion and love to Wooseok. Tears blur his eyes, the overflowing despair and sentiment get the best of him. Tramps of a figure does not even bother him, Wooseok lets a tear slips. He does not deserve all of this. His voice comes out shaky as he tries to breath in. The more he breathes the more painful his chest becomes. "Wooseok? _Love_?" the voice he has longing for echoes through the hall. He looks to his back and that figure, the notorious figure of a young pluto walking down the hall. His hands are marked with small gashes and scratches from working with woods, white shirt rolled up and unbuttoned, his face smeared with paints, and messy hair from overworking downstairs. The said male walks in hurry toward him. His expression is unreadable; sad, relieved, excited? He could not tell.  
  
"You're back." Seungwoo murmurs, in softest way possible and it melts his heart. Wooseok bursts in a cry, hugging the taller man tight. Smelling the scent of painting oil and wet soils. Bawling all his emotions away—of regrets and culpabilities, deretoriating every piece of him. The tortures of longing him finally comes to an end. They will make it work this time. He will make it work for them if that means will piece them back together. Wooseok just could not imagine his life without the taller male. No one could replace him and that's not just an order and vow to him. It's a need.  
  
He will never leave him again.

* * *

  
He could feel the warm breath against his face. Forehead touching and just them absorbing the moment is what they do all the time. A manner they have when they're overfilled with joy and happiness. They could not be any happier than this, reuniting once again, coming to a realization how they could never stay apart from each other.  
  
They are deeply in love.  
  
Seungwoo presses a kiss on Wooseok's forehead, down to the tip of his nose, and on his lips. Deepening the kiss, he bites the younger's lower lip asking for an access. Wooseok compiles, taking in a deep breath before sliding in his tongue against the warm cavern of the taller male. The kiss is full of passion and desire. No one could describe how full they are right now of each other. Heavy breathes fill the room, intensifying the heat around them. They have all the time they want after all they're two gods who rule the world. Wooseok has his arms circled around the other male's neck, scooting him closer, lessen the gap between them. He could never get enough of the young king.  
  
He moans when Seungwoo presses his palm on the naked skin, cold, but assuring. The taller strokes his side in soft circular motion, bringing him to the edge. "Wooseok, baby, my love.." Seungwoo calls him, taking the pleasure to another level. He loves praises and sweet nicknames from the older. His vein shivers at the sound of that soft voice chanting his name over and over again. "Beautiful..." Seungwoo stares, that dark orbs are turning red in lust. Slowly the long pale digits taking off his pieces of clothings one by one, tearing him naked. Last piece of his clothing slide off his shoulder in a swift motion as Seungwoo pushes him against the bed.  
  
They kiss like the day will never end. It will not, when you're under the realm of reality. The last piece of him is asking for more, pushing more and more thirst from the young pluto. Seungwoo places a kiss on his neck, sucking it intensely to leave a mark. His teeth grazes the tender skin and slowly tear it apart. "Mine," he mutters under his breath. Lust clouds over him, bringing out the nature inside. The nature to claim and to own. Wooseok is his and his only. No one can take him away. The smaller man moans loudly at the marking, sending all his nerves sudden jolt of electrifying sense down to the tip of his toe. Vultures inside him is making all the heat comes to rise to the surface of his skin.  
  
He wants more.  
  
"Please, my king, please." Wooseok is too vulnerable to hold his own sanity. The Pluto nips down to every inch of his skin, marking every place possible, recalling all the places he might have forgotten. "Tell me, did you do it with Cho Seungyoun?" Wooseok looks up to the red gleaming orbs, tracing his fingers across the king's face lustfully, drown into the sense. "No, I can't bring myself to." He answers bashfully, receiving another deep kiss from the taller male. Seungwoo presses his knee against the latter's lower part, gaining a sudden pitched moan. Wooseok grinds himself down for further sensation.  
  
It is not an exaggeration when Seungwoo thinks Wooseok is the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on. He has seen so many beautiful humans and gods, heck all the fellow Gods and Goddesses are extremely attractive. But Kim Wooseok is different, it's not just about his face, but also the ambience he carries along is captivating. He would not deny that it wasn't just him who fall in love with Wooseok. There are a lot of people even after the fact they are now tied in an unbreakable bond. Even his own bestfriend still has the gut to grew an affection toward his bride.  
  
But all of that does not matter when the beautiful creature himself is falling head over heels for him. The longing feelings for him is unbearable. He lied to himself that he will be okay, but the fact he crumbled the moment Wooseok came into his sight is a prove he is helpless without his other half. He loves Wooseok for too much, that he is afraid he might hurt the younger male. He will make sure he won't and he would rather die than hurting the love of his life.  
  
Wooseok lies under him, vulnerable, craving for attention and affections. He calls for him at every touch, desperately wanting more of him. They are a drug to each other—intoxicated and drunk. "King," is whenever Wooseok tries to drive him crazy. He likes the way Wooseok addresses him when his mind is clouded by lust. How the shorter lets him take over and dominate him. Lets him taking care of him, pouring all the love he deserves. God, he can give the universe to him.  
  
He may have not able to hold back again at this point. His lover is lying under him, wrecked, and messed up. His skin heated and gaze hazed with eagerness. Seungwoo luls him sweet praises as he drives one digit against the puckering hole, almost propelling him to madness. Wooseok lets out a wanton of satisfaction, asking for more. He pushes another finger, moving it in and out creating a pace. The latter's voice reaching a pitch higher, with more breathes coming out.  
  
"No, please," he whines and Seungwoo almost goes mad. He heaves a heavy breath and keeps his lios closer to the shorter. "You ask for this, sweetheart," and pushes his length through the puckering hole. He can hear the man beneath him gasps, looking for air. He stays for awhile letting his lover adjust, before thursting in a slow pace. Hearing the voice of his lover is a satisfying moment to him. Being able to bring such a delightful picthed gasp every time he thrusts is a bonus point for him. He starts picking up the pace, pushing his lover further pinned to the soft mattress. Wooseok can't comphrehend himself and whines loudly when the length inside him grows bigger.  
  
"Are you okay?" Seungwoo asks with so much concern after seeing his distorted expression. "B-big, oh god, I'm so full." The smaller male gapes, but his body pushes itself deeper. The Son of Hades smiles in gratification and starts pounding against him. The loud moans don't matter, they have all the place to themselves. Wooseok demands for more as he hits the sweet spot and he can not compile more. It makes him feel content whenever Wooseok is enjoying their sex. It's full of love and affection, it's warm, and a form of their devotion to each other.  
  
"A-ah, more, god, I can't-"  
  
"Should I stop?" teasing the younger male as he whispers to his ear. "N-no, more, please." And Seungwoo pounds more to him, driving Wooseok to the edge.  
  
"I'm close, a-ah, ah!" Spurting strings of lust. Wooseok comes earlier than he expected, but Seungwoo has yet to come. He pushes in for more, propelling himself to the climax. Wooseok moans as he grows even bigger and fills him to the brim. The King releases inside him with a groan and heavy breathes.  
  
Seungwoo lets himself falls to the mattress next to his lover. He turns his attention to the male and sees Wooseok is struggling to keep his eyes close. Beautiful, he thinks to himself. Wooseok looks enchanting like this; messy hair, sweats all over him glistened under the dim light, breathing heavily, and his cheeks are red from the intense heat shared between them. He lessens the gap between them and scoots the son of spring closer. A chaste kiss will make it, but Wooseok deepens their kiss in an intense make out, still not over the libido.  
  
Wooseok hums as they share a heated kiss. "I'm sorry," he says as he looks at Seungwoo, breaking off the kiss. "I'm sorry too. But I feel even more sorry for Little Star. She was so sad when you were not here and I'm busy trying to distract myself. I'm not a good father, I guess."  
  
"No, you are. But Star was so worried of you and she ran to my place to tell me that. That's when I realize we should make it work."  
  
"Yeah, we should. For us and our little star."  
  
They look at each other fondly, drown in emotions. It's good to know the love never leaves them and only to realize they can never be without each other's presence.  
  
—fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] The nickname of their pet is 작별 (lit. means farewell) abbrevation to 작(은)별 (little star).
> 
> I always wanted to write this kind of greek god fic (and domestic seungwooseok!!!) but idk why I feel like I'm not good enough, but the urge to write for them is just so bad. I hope it's at least enjoyable. I definitely didn't beta read this bcs I wrote it on my and too lazy to reread it HAHA♡


End file.
